More than two-thirds of deaths in the United States result from the behavior-related diseases and over 40% of premature deaths are likely due to behavior patterns. Appropriate health behaviors may treat acute illnesses, prevent chronic diseases, forestall deterioration caused by existing chronic diseases, and impede or delay complications of those diseases. The proposed training program will focus on health behavior science. The training program is strongly linked to the National Institute of Nursing Research (NINR) mission and Strategic Plan, which identifies health promotion and disease prevention as the first of five areas of research investment. In addition, three of the four NINR identified themes for implementing the strategic plan (wellness by promoting health and preventing illness, self-management of chronic disease, and managing symptoms) require health behaviors to achieve optimal health and well-being outcomes. Missouri University Sinclair School of Nursing is an ideal setting for this training program because of the depth and breadth of expertise in health behavior science. This application requests support for pre-doctoral interdisciplinary research training to prepare the next cadre of nurse scientists who will develop knowledge to change health behaviors that significantly improve public health. Trainees will develop skills to conduct state-of-the-art health behavior research through a combination of didactic nursing and interdisciplinary coursework; interdisciplinary mentored experience on existing faculty projects; participation in conferences, seminars and workshops; research practica; and independent research projects. Accomplished health behavior scientists with robust programs of research from nursing, psychology, journalism, engineering, informatics, health services research, social work, health psychology, family and community medicine, rehabilitation medicine, family studies, and biostatistics will mentor trainees. The proposed program will train 10 pre-doctoral trainees over five years. Upon completion of this pre-doctoral health behavior science training program, trainees will have the requisite knowledge and skills to be able to: 1) design and implement conceptually sound and methodologically rigorous health behavior research within their population of interest; 2) incorporate the impact of cultural influences, health disparities, and social determinants of health into their health behavior research design; 3) write, secure, conduct, and administer a funded grant; 4) generate and execute a program of health behavior science research; and 5) perform interdisciplinary, team-based health behavior research. Nurse researchers are in a pivotal position to reduce morbidity, mortality, and health care costs by developing knowledge about effective strategies to improve health behaviors. Preparing nurse scientists to conduct rigorous health behavior research will significantly contribute to efforts to improve the health of the public by promoting healthy behaviors.